Childish Racoon
by Sad But True 16
Summary: Well, just another day another inanimate object or two talking to Jaye...
1. Chapter 1

**Childish Racoon**

Disclaimer: Don't own Wonderfalls or any of the characters, other people do.

Note: This is my first Wonderfalls fic, so excuse the badness...Oh also, this is after Caged Bird, just for clarification...

* * *

Jaye stood behind the counter of the Wonderfalls store, looking throughly bored.

"Maybe you should do something. You are getting paid to work here," said the mouth breather as he quickly walked by Jaye.

Jaye sighed as she walked up to some folded shirts and repeatedly unfolded and folded the same shirt.

"Help him out,"

Jaye's eyes widened as she looked for the source of what was being said.

"Help him out"

She looked down at the children's shirt she was folding which had a small cutesy racoon on it. Her look of horror changed into a look of disgusted rage, "What do you want?"

The racoon looked at her like the question was idiotic, "Help him out!" it now sounded like it was irritated with her.

She looked around the store, wondering who she was supposed to help. Her eyes fell on the mouth breather who was struggling with a large amount of stuffed animals that he was taking to a shelf, "You can't be serious? I am not going to help the mouth breather,"

"Help him out!"

"Fine, but you owe me,"

Jaye put down the shirt which she had been clutching. She walked over to the mouth breather and with a disgusted look said, "Do you need any help?"

The mouth breather looked at her with a confused look, "Yes, that would be great," he passed her the pile of stuffed animals, which she just put on the empty shelf quickly and began to arrange.

"If you took this much initiative more often you might have a chance of getting my job once I leave," he said getting back his smart-ass tone.

"Oh, that is so what I want," Jaye said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well, whether you like it or not, I'm going to be out of her soon and you'll get this job on default," he said as he started to back away from her.

"Oh, I'm honored," she said as she turned away from him and started to arrange the stuffed animals.

"Well, you shou- " but he was cut-off.

Jaye turned around to see that he had fallen onto an old man, "Help him out,"

Jaye turned and stared at the stuffed teddy bears she had just been arranging, "God, I hate you!"

* * *

That was really short, sorry, but I feel like that would be a perfect spot for a commercial... I know I'm crazy...

Reviews are nice.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a pretty short chapter... not as short as the first, but still... I like ending them with a commercial worthy thing, but w/e... Here we go... I'm going to have Jaye in the bar by about chapter 4... just so you know...

* * *

"Your friends there almost got a man killed!" Jaye exclaimed to the wax lion, which she had sat on the armrest of the hospital waiting room chair. It looked back up at her and did not move an inch, "Yeah, you don't talk to me when I want you to. If your not going to talk I could put you in my coffee," she said holding up the Styrofoam cup which was holding her coffee. The lion was still. Jaye put down her cup, looking defeated, "Not my best approach, but you should be ashamed of yourself. You've put this man in a hospital-"

"No, Tyler, I think that was your fault," the mouth breather said as he walked back to the seat next to Jaye, thinking that Jaye was talking to him rather than the wax lion, which she tried to hide.

"How is it my fault? You walked into the man, not me," Jaye said defensively.

"I wouldn't of walked into the man if I hadn't of had to talk to you about your future at Wonderfalls,"

"'My future at Wonderfalls'? You act like I'm going to be here forever!" she said, starting to really mad.

"Well, you are pretty old-"

"I'm 23!"

"And working at Wonderfalls Gift Emporium! That's pretty pathetic!"

"You asshole!" Jaye said as she sat back into her chair. _How could he say that to me!_ She thought, _He should talk, he has no friends._

They sat in silence for a while, before a doctor came to talk to them, "He's feeling better, you can go and talk to him now,"

"Is he badly hurt?" Jaye asked.

"No, he's fine. He's just gotten a couple of bruises," the doctor said looking at her chart.

Jaye walked to the room where they had told her the man was in. He was sitting on a hospital bed. He smiled kindly at Jaye, "Thank you so much for bringing me here. Old bones don't heal as easily,"

"I'm so sorry about my-" Jaye searched for what to call the mouth breather, sworn enemy seemed to have a ring to it, "co-worker,"

"Oh, don't be, accidents happen," the man said smiling sweetly.

"Well, if your alright, me and my, um, co-worker should go back to the store, we're the only ones working today,"

"Oh, that's fine," he said smiling even more.

"Okay, bye then," Jaye walked out with an awkward smile.

She walked straight by the mouth breather without looking back. He ran after her, "Is he going to sue?" he asked.

Jaye turned on her heel, "What? You don't care if the man is okay? All you care about is if it will ruin your little job. You're tactless," Jaye was mad, but proud of her use of tactless.

"Well, if he sued Wonderfalls, we may both be out of jobs,"

"Well, he's not suing. Now am I driving you back or are you walking?" Jaye said tapping her foot.

* * *

Reviews are lovely...


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is pretty bad, but i haven't written in this for a while so it's kind of hard to come back... I'm hoping it will get better as it goes on...

Once again i own none of this...

* * *

Jaye, once again, sat behind the counter of Wonderfalls leaning her chin her hand. A man in a nice an outfit that Jaye could only describe as dress-casual walked up to her and said, "Is Alec Robinson here?"

"Yeah he's over there," she pointed towards the mouth breather, she had never heard his last name before this moment.

The man pulled a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and said, "Alec Robinson?"

The mouth breather turned around, looking very conufsed, "Yes."

The man gave him the paper and said, "You've been served."

Jaye was astonished. What had the mouth breather done? The man walked out of the store looking proud of himself as mouth breather read the paper he was given, "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair in a worried manner.

"What happened?" Jaye said as she tried to get close enough to read it.

His shock suddenly turned to annoyance as he looked at Jaye and said, "You were wrong, he is suing. But it's worse than I thought, because he's suing me."

Jaye's mouth fell, but at that exact moment she heard her pocket say, "Help him out!"

Jaye ignored the voice and said, "Why is he suing you? Are you even a legal adult?"

"No." The mouth breather said, "but I guess that doesn't matter. He's suing because I 'inflicted an excruciating amount of pain onto him'" He didn't seem mad anymore, he now seemed afraid.

"Help him out!" Jaye eyed the pocket, but pretended she heard nothing.

"Well, do you need a lawyer?" Jaye asked softly thinking of her lesbian lawyer sister, Sharon.

"I guess," he said staring straight out.

"Well, my sister is a lawyer. Maybe I can talk her into representing you." Jaye offered. _Am I feeling sorry for him? _She thought._ But he does seem pathetic and sad, not at all like himself._

"Yeah... that's be nice," he walked over to the register and sat staring off into space.

Jaye walked away, looking utterly shocked. She actually missed the bossy know-it-all. This version of the mouth breather made her feel like this was all her fault. As she entered the break room, she was greeted with a "Help him out!" yelled by a stuffed dog with a Wonderfalls T-shirt on.

"I'm trying. I'm trying." Jaye said as she picked up the phone and dialed her sister's cell.

"Jaye, what is it?" Sharon said quickly.

"Why, hello sister of mine." Jaye said sarcastically, "I don't get a real greeting."

"Well, you only call me when you need something or something bad has just happened. Which one is it?" Sharon said knowingly.

"The first one," Jaye said reluctantly.

Sharon sighed and said, "What do you need?"

"Well, my associate-" Jaye said.

"You have associates? At Wonderfalls gift shop?" Sharon said mockingly. Jaye could just see her eyebrow raising when she said associates.

"Fine, co-worker is being sued and he needs a lovely, sweet, smart, and amazing lawyer to represent him, for free." Jaye said waiting for the yelling to come.

"What? Do you mean that weird looking kid who breathes loudly?" Sharon inquired.

"If you mean Alec then yes,"

"That's the first time I have heard you say his name," and that was the first time Jaye had ever said his name.

"Well, he's in a bind."

"Fine, what is he getting sued for and when is the trial?" Sharon said sounding defeated.

"Well, he knocked some guy over and the guy is now pulling phony charges out of his ass-"

"Language, Jaye,"

"Please like you don't cuss all the time, Sharon" Jaye said rolling her eyes, "anyway, I think it'll be this Thursday."

"Fine, tell Alec," Sharon seemed like she had searched for his name, "that I can meet him today after you two get out of work to discuss this." Sharon said this with distaste, but Jaye wasn't going to complain.

"Thank you so much, Sharon."

"Yeah sure," Sharon said as she hung up.

Jaye looked at the dog with a proud smile, "I did your little deed, he's going to be helped, so there, ha!" she said sounding a little crazy, but not caring.

Jaye walked out into the store when she heard a chorus of, "Help him out!" from clones of the dog.

"You have to be kidding me."

* * *

I'll try to update soon... it's almost summer so i'll have a lot of time on my hands in a couple of days... 


End file.
